Fatal Embrace
by SparrowsTreasure
Summary: (Third and final part to my Logan and Marie series!) Logan and Marie have tempted fate one too many times.. it's time they pay the price....


Author's note: It's funny how I can write a four thousand word short story, but I can't bring myself to write a five hundred word essay for English. I think I need to work on that... Anyhow, as always my stories are nothing but drama and angst... ah the story of my life. Lol. Here's the third and final part to my Logan/ Marie stories, unless someone convinces me to write more...... Ummm the character Amber is mine. I desgined her to come between Bobby and Pyro, and I do have a short story based on her, so I'll post that up as well. Anyhow, enjoy!

Fatal Embrace

"Aww c'mon Logan! A little water won't hurt!" Marie called from inside the pool teasing Logan as she splashed some water at him.

He backed up covering his face, as the water splashed him. His eyes narrowed as he looked at her, "Don't make me come in there, Marie."

"Well, that's the whole point silly." She squirted some more water which she held in her mouth. He growled a bit, before hesitantly throwing himself inside the pool. A great splash of water went up as his body dove completely under. Emerging from the water, he shook his head a bit throwing water aside like an animal would, and he wiped his face. Marie had swam away a bit, laughing at the sight of him drenched. 

His head shot to where she was at, and he called to her, "Don't say I didn't warn ya, kid." She continued to laugh, until he came within range of her, then she started to plead while trying to keep a straight face.

"Logan, no! I was just kidding." She couldn't stop laughing, but it was too late anyways. He dipped under the water grabbing her legs, and raising her up. Rogue's wild screams filled the air as she tried to balance herself.

"Logan! Put me down! Stop it!" He grinned up at her, his eyes full of mischief. Her screams meant nothing to him as he tossed her back into the water. She sent up a great splash of water, as he covered himself laughing. She shot out of the water gasping for air, and wiping her face.

"I'm gonna make you pay for that Logan. You'd best hope I don't catch you." She pointed a menacing finger his way, and swam towards him. However, as she reached him, she changed her plans. Wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled him in close to her, pressing his forehead to hers.

"You're pushing your luck, pal." Without letting him answer she kissed him, and in response he placed a hand on the small of her back bringing her body closer. She wrapped her legs around his waist as she deepened the kiss.

Logan didn't feel it at first, but after a second the small tingling within his skin escalated. He wasn't feeling the normal rush of their kisses, but something else. Her life seemed to be rushing in his veins, all of her memories flooding into his mind. A sharp pain shot through his head, and he felt the need to pull away. However, that wasn't even half as bad as to what Rogue was feeling. The veins in her body became more noticeable as her skin began to feel too tight, and her heart pounded immensely. The pigment drained from her face, and she lost all feeling. Her body seem to lose all of it's strength becoming really limp in Logan's strong hold. Her eyes had shot open, but now they were fluttering to a close. He pushed her away just in time, before he drained the life out of her.

"Shit! Marie!" Her body fell on to the water floating limply. A few spasms shook her body, as she gasped from parted lips, her eyes wide open unable to blink.

He scooped her into his arms, and swam with her to the stairs of the pool where he dragged himself out. It was quite a tough job, since he was completely drenched, and his clothes hung on him heavy with water. Marie seemed to be trying to choke words out in between gasps, but Logan couldn't hear her over his own mutterings.

"Stay with me, kid. You're gonna be alright." Logan threw open the doors of the mansion, a trail of water falling on the polished wooden floors. He looked around him to see if anyone was around, but the place seemed deserted. He groaned remembering that all of the students were out with Professor Xavier and Ororo on a fieldtrip, but he remembered that Jean and Scott still hadn't left. Making his way up the stairs, with Marie's body still in his arms, he made his way towards Jean's room which was just down the hall from his. 

Not bothering to knock on their door, he kicked it with his booted foot; the door flying open. Jean sat calmly on her Cleopatra type chair reading a book. She jumped a bit as her door was busted open, dropping her book on the chair.

"Logan!" She was about to protest when she saw Marie's body in his arms almost lifeless.

Logan looked to Jean and then to Marie, "Help her!" His tone did not actually give her much of a choice. It was a command just like most of his other words were. 

Scott emerged from the bathroom with a worried expression. His eyes also fell on Marie, and even though he didn't curse unless things were really bad he found that this was one of those times. "Shit." The white hand towel, which he was using to dry his hands with, fell to the ground at his feet.

Jean rushed over to Logan taking Marie's wrist into her hand and checking her pulse. With a dead serious tone which meant business she turned to Scott, "We have to get her to the Med Lab, now."

***

Rogue's body lay on one of the bed's in the Med Lab with an iv on her arm. Her eyes were closed, as if she was in a deep slumber, and the hear monitor showed that her heart was working... just a slower pace than usual. Scott sat on a chair nearby, one of his legs propped up resting over the other in a number four position. He had an arm up as well on the arm rest, his slender fingers covering his shades. Jean stood above Rogue watching her with a mildly worried expression. She pushed aside some of Rogue's white hair feeling the temperature of her brow. Logan stood on the other side of Rogue's body looking as if he was on the very edge of killing somebody. His hands were balled up into fists, as he watched Marie. Her eyes were closed peacefully, not shut tight meaning she was really deep in sleep. Long toned arms lay draped over her stomach, and her lengthy legs were laid out straight almost touching the edge of the bed. Her head rested on a soft pillow with her hair in wild wet tangles about her.

Logan, not being able to stare at her much longer, turned from her and began to pace about her. Scott fixed his eyes on him, as Jean only turned to look. There was an uncomfortable silence in the room, with the only sounds coming from Logan's boots thudding on the floor and the steady slow beep of the heart monitor.

Scott cleared his throat as if he was about to say something, but he changed his mind with a well known look from Jean threatening him that this was one of those moments were it was best to be quiet. She patted her hands, and rubbed them down on her shirt.

"There's nothing else we can do for her." She said softly quickly looking over to Logan.

Logan continued to pace, but he returned Jean's look with a worried brow, "What do we do now?"

"We can't do much, but wait." Jean stepped around taking a seat on the arm rest of the chair where Scott sat at. "What happened, Logan?"

It was then that Logan did stop pacing around, and he turned to face them both. Scott seemed to have a judging look in his eyes which was typical for the guy, while Jean just held a worried expression on her young face. They both waited in silence as Logan began his story.

***

Meanwhile John was watching Amber as she sat entranced in her homework. She was aware that he was watching her and that's why she tried to not make eye contact with him. As always John was playing with his silver lighter flipping the lid on and off. Amber flipped the page in her book tried to read a bit, but she couldn't so she slammed it shut. She looked over at John with an annoyed look, the book falling from her hands unto the bed.

"What?" he asked looking around as if he hadn't done anything wrong.

"Do you always have to play with that thing?" She asked getting off the bed.

"Yeah, most of the time."

Amber walked into the bathroom leaving the door open so she could still talk to him, "It's annoying you know that?"

John could hear the faucet running as she was probably washing her face. He rolled his eyes stuffing the lighter into his pocket and leaning more on the chair. His legs were extended out; his feet resting on the edge of the bed. Scott and Jean were supposed to take John and Amber with them when they went to catch up with Storm and the rest of the school. Scott had said that he only needed to do a couple of things before he left, so Amber had decided to read a bit while John sat around and waited. 

Things had been a bit different with Amber and John lately... almost uncomfortable. She still loved him, but the thought of loving Bobby nagged at her in the back of her head. Having no other choice, she had remained with John, even though her insides screamed to take Bobby and to her arms and just kiss him. It had taken John a bit of a while to talk to Bobby, and even now that he did they weren't really words. Just a grunt or a nod now and then. Bobby would lower his head and not meet Amber's eyes, and it seemed that he would go out of his way just to avoid her... which would only hurt him more.

Amber strode out of the bathroom patting her face dry with a towel. Some of her hair stuck wet to her creamy 

cheekbones, while the rest of her hair sat dry running down her back. She glanced at John who only looked over at her as well, as if expecting her to do something. Back when things were normal she would have gone and happily sat on his lap laughing and teasing him, but it would seem out of place if she did it now. So, instead she took a seat on the bed sighing deeply her eyes focusing on the bed.

"Jean and Scott sure are taking long..." she muttered in a pathetic attempt to start a conversation.

"Yeah." He wasn't any better at starting a conversation either, and so there was a bit of an uncomfortable silence. John had never actually mentioned Bobby or anything that had happened that day, but he was beginning to think it'd be necessary to do so in order to return to normality.

He got off of his chair heading over to her, as she glanced up confused trying to see what his plans were. She sat back a bit giving him space to sit down beside her.

His voice was low as he tried to keep his eyes locked on to hers, "Amby, I want things to be back to normal between us.

Seriously, she felt like scoffing and rolling her eyes. It's not like things could ever be normal between them, not when he threw Bobby through a wall. But the thing was that she too wanted to have their old relationship back. Sighing deeply she took his hands into hers giving them a light squeeze.

"I do too, Johnny." She forced a smile, as he grinned at her. As he leaned in to kiss her however she pulled back, holding her hand up.

"Let's take it once step at a time, ok? Now come on let's go check if Jean and Scott are still alive."

He didn't argue with her as he stood up and followed her out of the room heading towards Jean and Scott's room. 

"Hey what's the big idea?" Amber protested with a frown as she looked around the empty room. John poked his head out from the bathroom to look at her.

"They're not in here either, but it looks like they were earlier."

"Take a look at this door," Amber said curiously as she bent down to look at the huge dent that was on the front of the door.

"It looks like somebody kicked it or something," John added as he mused running his fingers along the edge of the dent.

"Something must've happened... Jean and Scott wouldn't leave just like that. Besides we didn't hear any of the cars which means...."

"They're still inside the mansion." John finished for her.

She nodded, "Let's go check the Med Lab."

Nodding he pushed unto his feet, and followed her into the halls and down the stairs. Amber was actually worried or more like scared. Why would they leave without a word? What if they were hurt? She picked up her pace, sending John threatening glances telling him to catch up.

***

Logan had finished his story, and now he stood with arms crossed watching Marie's sleeping form. Scott had not taken well to Logan's story since he didn't like the idea of his relationship with Rogue. Jean was to worried about Marie's well being to actually let the fact that Logan was with Rogue sink in. She sat with her legs crossed on the arm rest. Just as Scott was about to suggest that Logan step outside for a second, Amber and John strode in.

"What the hell is going on here?" Amber demanded as she placed her arms on her waist sending a threatening glance at Logan.

Pyro however noticed Marie on the bed first, "Holy shit, what the hell happened?!" Amber's eyes followed to where John was looking and she gasped. Jean stood up from her seat just as Logan held Amber back from getting near the bed. John just stood there gaping the lighter falling from his hands, as Scott stood up as well walking over to him.

"It's a long story." Jean spoke as she placed a hand on Amber's arm.

Logan released Amber into Jean's pull as he added, "and I don't feel like telling it again, so get lost."

"No, Marie is my friend and I'm not leaving her until somebody tells me what happened."

"Listen, kid I just said-"

Logan was cut short by Jean, "Fighting isn't helping so stop it." She sent a pleading look to Logan telling him to back down, as she led Amber to the seat.

"We don't know what's wrong with her." Scott said flatly giving Logan a side glance.

Amber scoffed throwing her hands up in protest, "Somebody has to know. It couldn't have just happened and nobody knows what the hell is wrong with her."

John nodded from his place next to Scott, "Amber's right."

"You always agree with her?" Logan asked bowing and shaking his head with a grin. John's tempered flared, and he began to walk towards Logan before Scott's strong arm held him back.

"Hey, cut it out! This isn't helping." 

"Logan?" a small whisper turned everybody's head towards the bed. Marie was struggling to keep her heavy eye lids open, her lips still parted as if she was having difficulty closing them after speaking.

Logan's grin faded as he rushed over to her bed, "Marie!"

She coughed a bit, her whole body shaking from the hacking coughs. Jean rushed to her side as well aiding her in whatever form she could.

"Easy, kid," Logan whispered squeezing Marie's hand a bit. Just by the heaviness in her hand, he could tell she had no strength whatsoever. A feeling of guilt made him turn away from her, and he let go of her hand. 

"What happened?" She asked softly with a feeling of dejection as Logan turned away from her.

"We were hoping you could tell us," Scott answered with his arms crossed; his look unreadable.

"Ah...Ah don't remember much," Marie answered as her brow scrunched up in confusion.

"We'll have to run some tests and have the Professor take a look at you as soon as he gets back," Jean stated.

Amber nodded and looked to John, "Maybe it's for the best if we leave." John gave a small nod of acknowledgement; his eyes set upon Marie, "Yeah we'll see you later, Marie. Get better."

Amber smiled and squeezed Marie's hand feeling a slight tingle run through her veins. She said nothing though, but she could tell that Marie had felt it as well by the look in her eyes.

John took Amber into his hands and pulled her aside leading her to the door. The couple left, and only the original ones remained in the room. Although, now Logan felt more uncomfortable then ever. He had that sense... as if he didn't really belong in the room even though deep down he knew he did. Marie was a part of him now, and he needed to be by her side to tell her everything would work out and be fine. 

There was an uncomfortable silence in the room as Jean's eyes glanced from Logan to Marie. They seemed to share a secret that was hidden from everyone else, and that could possibly be the cause of whatever had happened. She knew that is she asked Logan what was going on she would get nowhere. Looking over to Scott, she hoped to find comfort or support of some sort, but she found that his eyes were focused on Logan with a look of contempt. She bit her lower lip, pushing aside her locks of red hair.

"Why don't both of you go outside while I run some tests on Marie," she offered, placing a hand upon Logan's broad shoulder.

He nodded slowly and stood up looking down at Marie, "I'll be back kid, don't go anywhere."

"I'll try not to," she answered with a weak smile that broke Logan's heart. His lip flinched as he tried to smile, and he lowered his head as he stepped out of the room. Scott looked behind his shoulder to watch him leave, and then turned to Jean.

"I'll leave you to do your work. If you need me I'll be outside."

Jean nodded slowly, "Thank you, Scott."

**************

Logan leaned against the wall of the outside of the mansion. His hands were deep in his jean pockets as he looked out onto the empty basketball court. He was deep in thought seeming troubled by something, so it was no wonder he didn't hear Scott approach.

"You gonna tell me what really happened?" Scott asked as he took a spot next to Logan, also coming to lean on the wall.

"I already did," Logan answered not bothering to glance over to Scott.

Scott smiled sarcastically, "Yeah, and I have to admit you did a really great job in leaving out all of the important things."

"I'm glad you approve," Logan said nonchalantly.

Scott paused for a moment, "You know what I don't approve of?" Without giving Logan a chance to say anything, he continued, "I don't approve of you being with Marie."

Logan had expected for Scott to say something like that, but he hadn't really been prepared for what he was going to say, "I don't need your approval; it doesn't concern you."

"It does because I care for Marie."

"I care for her too," Logan argued.

"If you did, Logan, then you would realize that she still has much of her life to live and you're only keeping her from living it."

Logan's nostrils flared with anger, and his eyes narrowed, "She's old enough to make her own damn decisions. She doesn't need you making them for her, bub."

"Marie doesn't know what she wants. She's having a fling; it's only normal, but it will pass Logan."

"And how would you know?" Logan snapped turning to face him.

"I just do Logan. You can't tear her innocence away and make her throw away her life by being with you. She has a lot to learn yet, but she can't learn it by being with you. Let her go."

If Logan had been any angrier, he would have cut Scott up into slices, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. For as much as he hated it, Scott was right. Who was he to take Marie's innocence from her and force her to grow up so quickly? His chest heaved with the breath he pulled in sharply; his eyes narrowed in anger. 

Scott paused, giving him a chance to say something else, but Logan had said nothing in his defense. Instead Logan had turned away and stalked off now, leaving Scott to stand there on his own.

***********

Night fell quickly, blanketing the mansion in darkness. The students were all in bed, and the professor was at rest as well. Jean sat in her room scribbling madly on a notebook while Scott watched her from the bed full of concern. She had said nothing of Marie's being even after the Professor had had a look at her. Scott knew it couldn't be so bad, since he had checked in on Marie to find her getting better already. Yet, he knew Jean wasn't concerned about Marie's well being physically...

Logan, in turn, lay restless upon his bed. Sleep would not come easily for him, and the feeling of insomnia only served to drive him mad. His head rested upon the palms of his hands as he looked up to the ceiling. Hazel eyes seemed to burn through the ceiling from how hard he seemed to be concentrating. He harbored Scott's words; twisting them over and over in his mind.

No matter which way he looked at it, he couldn't convince himself of why he should stay with Marie. Yet, the thought of deserting her scared him. In any moment he could smash open the door to the lab, grab her and toss her over his shoulder, put her in a car, and make her run away far wit him. But it wouldn't be fair to her. What made him so exclusive that he had the right to do that? He had kissed her, yes, and she had kissed him back but what did that hold for their future. She was so young and full of lie still, and he was pulling her into something serious making her miss half of her life.

But how could he tell his heart to eliminate her from his mind, if she was the only reason he had any sense at all. She had healed wounds that not even his mutant power could have allowed him to. It was because of her that he had learned the meaning of love, and if he didn't remember his past it didn't matter because he had her to start all over with. Without any hesitation, he would choose her over learning of his past. If he was with her, he wouldn't have to run around anymore he could stay fixed in one spot and just watch over her. But it was just his luck to have everything he ever loved taken away from him. 

********

Marie had stood up and walked around the lab against Jean's orders to stay in bed and rest. Even the sedative Jean had given her, had not served to calm her nerves down. The Professor and Jean had spent most of their day figuring out what had gone wrong, and when they finally had reached a conclusion Marie had wished that they were wrong. But the truth is, they weren't. Even, Marie had felt that something of this sort would happen, but she kept herself in denial. She didn't want to admit to herself that she was about to lose what she had worked so hard to gain. Her nose was red and her face flushed, signaling that she had done her crying. But not even tears would change the Professor's findings.

*******

It was sometime after midnight when the mansion was as silent as a grave that Marie heard the door to the lab opening. She rushed over to her bed and pulled the covers over her head; pretending to be asleep. Waiting patiently, she expected it to be Jean coming down to check on her.

But she was wrong. Instead, Logan's strong hand pulled the sheets back slowly revealing a cowering Marie.

He smiled despite himself, "Relax, kid it's only me."

Marie shot up instantly, her face brightening up with delight, "Logan!"

Logan had expected her to wrap her arms around his neck, but instead she had stopped herself from doing so purposely. She swallowed and managed a weak smile.

"Ah've been thinking of you the whole day," she admitted.

He grinned widely, "It's not so easy getting you off my mind either."

Marie smiled and flushed a bit, but she knew she had something important to tell him that would change every thing at the moment.

"Ah think we need to talk," she said softly standing up and facing him.

Logan nodded, "There's something I have to tell you. You go first."

Marie's voice dropped to a whisper, her voice sounding as if it would fail her, "The Professor and Jean ran their tests on me. Ah...." she paused; her lower lip quivering in fear, "Ah can't......Ah can't touch anybody without hurting them anymore, sug." Her eyes welled up with tears, "The Professor said if Ah come into contact with someone else Ah'll kill them or maybe even kill mahself." The tears flowed freely from her eyes now, and she wanted to feel the comfort of his arms around her frame, but she knew she couldn't.

Logan watched her, unable to move. His mind raced with thoughts and the questioned that screamed in his head, pushed itself past his lips, "Why could you do it before?"

"The Professor thought it must have been some sort of glitch in mah power or somethin'; By forcing mahself to not hurt you Ah was draining myself of energy, and when we kissed earlier today Ah pushed the limits. Ah can't touch anybody without not hurting them; it would kill me to try and prevent hurting them."

"But you weren't feeling sick or anything when you did it before," Logan looked at her questioningly wanting to prove to himself that it wasn't true, but the look in her face after his question made him realize something. "Why didn't you tell me it was hurting you?"

She lowered her eyes, "It was nothing big at first. Ah would get headaches, but it was easy getting rid of them. Then Ah would feel nauseous and weak at times, but Ah didn't think it was that bad, Logan. Ah swear."

"You should have told me," he insisted.

A silence filled the room, and Marie's heart dropped as she realized something.

"It's over isn't it? We can't be together."

Logan didn't look over to her, instead he focused his eyes elsewhere to avoid her look.

"Ah would have chosen death a thousand times over not being able to feel your lips on mahne," she cried freely now.

Logan's face remained expressionless, "It's over kid, we can't change that."

"Don't call me that!" She snapped. "Ah'm not a kid, damnit! You know damn well Ah'm not, Logan. Why are you doing this?"

"We can't keep this up; we'll only hurt each other. I can't offer you what others will, Marie. Just take your life and enjoy it forget about me."

"It's not that easy, Logan. Don't tell me you've forgotten about me already. Look into my eyes and tell me you don't love me."

In truth, it was the hardest moment of Logan's life so far. He couldn't deny that he still loved her with all he had to offer, but he knew it was best for himself and for her if he just denied it. Looking straight at her eyes, he answerered without a pause, "I don't love you, Marie."

His heart broke as soon as the words had left his lips, and he wanted more than anything to take them back and apologize madly, but he couldn't. It seemed to him that in the silence of the room he could hear as her heart skipped at beat dejectedly. She dabbed madly at her eyes wiping off the tears, and he hesitated before speaking once more.

"Marie?"

"Just go," she answered softly as she headed back into her bed pulling the covers up to her chin.

"No," he stated simply and she knew she wasn't going to get anywhere like that.

"Fine, Ah'll go."

Logan didn't stand a chance at stopping her as she rushed out of the room. There was no doubt in his mind that he had just made the biggest mistake of his life, and yet there was nothing he could do about it. He didn't want her to sacrifice herself just to satisfy his need to feel her soft skin pressed to his. He knew he wasn't worth her pain, but she was worth every second of the pain he was feeling. Lowering his head to the ground while he stood in the empty room he spoke the words out loud to have them echo back only to his ears.

"I still love you, kid."


End file.
